Chad With A Chance Of Injury
by fightforwhatilove
Summary: What happens when Chad gets into an accident and now has a mentallity of a 5 year old and Sonny is left to care for him. All Episode Spoilers, Scripts, quote and Channy scenes Chapter 10 :  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hola peoples! This is my new story. I remember a while back reading a story where Chad tripped and started acting like a little kid. The person only wrote like one chapter before going crazy and started calling us all geeks and saying we have no life. So I decided to write this story although its completely different. Please review so I know that people are actually reading this story! Thanks and also if I get enough reviews I have spoilers for a few season 2 episodes that have not been released yet. And no matter who you are even if you're my friend I am not gonna tell you… sorry but I really want reviews :D**

* * *

It was a Regular Thursday at Condor Studios. All shows were either filming or rehearsing. Some people were eating or lounging in the cafeteria. While Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper were standing in the hallways of Stage 3 where So Random Was shot, arguing. By this time both have forgotten what the original argument was about, they just both knew that they wanted to win.

"Listen Munroe why don't you just let me be because, unlike you people at 'chuckle city' I have actual work to do."

"Chuckle City? Really chad, really? Your still using that, why don't you grow up already you act like your five!"

"I'm immature? I'm immature? Last time I checked I wasn't the one making animal noises around your set."

"Well I didn't kiss a pig"

"Yeah but you made me kiss the pig, and im still going to get you back for that by the way" he replied in a take note of that kind of voice.

"You know Chad one day something is going to happen and your gonna need me but, you know what im not gonna help ya!"

"When would I ever need your help? You still need your parents to take care of you, me on the other hand I can take care of my self perfectly so ha!"

She groaned loudly "Whatever Cooper I gotta go."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're Good?"

"Oh we're so good"

Both actors turned away from each other and walked down the hallway. As Chad was making his way to Mackenzie Fall he saw Zora making his way towards him. Chad now knowing better tried to avoid her but; he didn't have time before she popped up in front of him.

"Hi Chad!"

"Dora."

"It's Zora"

"Yeah whatever what do you want kid"

"I need help testing something out"

"Oh no, no no no no no."

"Come on Please Chad I really need help and it would only take a minute please" She gave him those same sad eyes that she gave him last time, and once again he caved.

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Just stand there and whatever you do, do not move"

Chad knew he was going to regret this. "Ok" Then Zora backed up and pulled a remote control out of her pocket. She then started doing an evil laugh and then pressed a button. Then the next thing he knew he was soaked in paint.

"What the Heck!" he said sputtering as some of the paint has gotten in his mouth.

"I wanted to pull a prank on Dakota but I needed a test subject before…" She didn't get to continue her sentence before the metal paint bucket fell down and hit chad hard on the head knocking him out in an instant. She gasped before running over and shaking him.

"Chad, Chad wake up!" Zora kept shaking him but realizing that he wasn't going to wake up and there was no one around she pulled out her phone and called 9-1-1.

* * *

About 15 minutes later the cast of So Random – excluding Zora- was walking to the cafeteria when they heard an ambulance and saw a whole crowd of people at the entrance. Curious the cast ran up and pushed through the crowd of people and saw Zora there almost in tears. The cast fearing the worst ran up to her.

"Zora what happened are you Okay?" Sonny asked frantically

"Yeah but, Chad isn't" As soon as Sonny heard that she froze.

"What happened to him?"

"Well I wanted to pull a prank on Dakota so I tested it out on him. Only paint was suppose to fall on him but, then the bucket fell on him and knocked him out and because the top was somewhat broken it also cut some of his forehead up"

"Zora! How could you be so stupid" Sonny yelled at her shocking the rest of the cast. "You know I knew you pulled pranks but, this could do some serious damage to him. What is wrong with you I knew you could be cruel but this is a new low, even for you!" Sonny ran up to the ambulance leaving a now crying Zora and the rest of a shocked cast.

"Is he ok?" Sonny asked one of the paramedics as soon as she got to them.

"We are taking him to the hospital, he is still unconscious. We can already confirm he has a serve concussion, and he's gonna need stitches for his forehead."

"Can I come to the hospital with him?"

"Sure, you can ride with him in the back."

"Thanks" She climbed into the back of the ambulance before the paramedic closed the door. She saw him lying down with a huge cut on his forehead and a gigantic bump on his head. She grabbed his hand in hers and stroked his knuckles and fingers with her thumb. She was praying that he would be okay and that he would wake up soon but by the look of it he was gonna be out for a while so she just waited.

When they got to the hospital Sonny had to wait in the waiting room while Chad got checked on. About two hours later a doctor came in for Sonny.

"Is he okay?"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems that the concussion completely rattled his brain so for a while, about a week or two, he's going to have the mentality of a young child. We called his parents but, we had no answer, so you know any relatives that could take him in until we can reach his parents?"

"No, sorry we're not really that close"

"Well then he'll have to stay here."

Sonny sighed while running her hand through her hair "Okay, can I go see him, is he awake?"

The doctor smiled "Yes, he is in room 115"

"Okay thank you"

Sonny walked down the white hallways. She couldn't help but get chills at the cold careless feeling the place possessed. She felt bad at the fact that Cad was going to have to stay here in the state he was in. She finally got to his room and walked in slowly. She saw him sitting up with a white bandage wrapped around his head. He looked small in the big room under the covers. He looked so scared. When he saw her he cowered and whimpered.

"Chad?"

"Hi" he said in a small voice

"Hi chad you remember me right?"

he nodded "Yeah your Sonny" She smiled at him and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Am I going home with you?" He asked still with a small voice but with a hint of hope in his voice. She smiled sympathetic at him but nodded no. She saw his face drop and tears in his eyes. She felt so bad she never thought she see him like this, and now that she was, she really wish she wasn't.

"I'm sorry Chad but, they can't reach your parents so your gonna stay here for a while okay?" she said as she reached over and stroked his hair. Then she felt her heart break at the next sight. Chad started crying.

"N-nobody wants m-me" he sobbed out

"Oh Chad" she said and reached out to hug him. He hugged her back and cried into her shoulder.

"Please don't l-leave m-me I don't w-wanna be alone"

"Oh Chad I can't stand seeing you like this, im gonna go talk to the doctors to see what we can do okay?"

He nodded his lip still quivering slightly. She gave him a kiss on the check before leaving the room.

"Umm excuse me Doctor?" she called him over

"Yes ms…?"

"Munroe"

"Yes Ms. Munroe what can I do for you?"

"There is no way that I can leave Chad here alone is there anywhere he can come stay with me and my mom?"

"Unless his parents give consent I can't."

"Please you can't even reach his parents, he's in the room crying and begging me to not leave him please!" She said now begging

"Im sorry but no."

"Why not?"

"Cause I will get in trouble with my boss."

"Are you afraid of your boss?"

"Well im not afraid to say but…" he was cut off by Sonny

"Bawk, Bawk, Bawk"

"Stop, stop it"

"Bawk Bawk bawk Bawk Bawk Bawk!"

"Okay okay! I will let him go but your mom needs to come up here and sign for him"

"Yay! Thank you!" Sonny left the doctor and ran into Chads room with a smile on her face. "Good news chad you get to stay with me!"

"Really?" He asked in a happy voice

"yep! I just have to call my mom and ask her to pick us up! Oh, and you need to change."

"Okay!" He got up in just his hospital gown and was about to turn around when … "Whoa okay there wait for me to leave the room first okay?" he nodded and then she left.

* * *

On the ride home Chad fell asleep in the back seat and Sonny and her mom were in the front talking.

"Listen Sonny, I'm going to need your help with him okay? He's going to be acting little a little boy meaning that he's probably going to need a umm buddy for the buddy system."

"I'm gonna have to help him go to the bathroom!" Sonny whispered shouted in fear of waking Chad up.

"And many other things."

Sonny groaned aloud and rested her head back. To think that just this morning Chad said that he would never need her and now look at this, he needs help going to the bathroom! Sonny knew that she was going to be in for one hell of a week.

**AN: Thank you everybody for reading this! Please review I want at least 15 reviews before I continue this story. I already have somewhat of a direction but it can certainly change **** If anyone has any ideas please PM me. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yeah… I don't have anything to say Thank you though for the reviews! Oh wait yes I do! Chad does not need help going to the bathroom! It's the buddy system he just needs someone there with him haha. What kind of Buddy system did you guys use?!?!?!

* * *

It was about 10 at night when the Munroe's and Chad arrived to Sonny's apartment. They had to stop at Chad's house to get his stuff. That took about a good two hours considering he couldn't give directions, and he didn't know what to bring. Even as a five year old he still cared more about his looks then any human should. When we arrived at my house my mom told us to wait in the living room while she prepared a quick, late dinner.

"So, Chad your going to be sleeping on the couch, ok?"

"What?"

"This thing that we're sitting on… if where you're going to be sleeping for a while."

"I don't wanna."

"Too bad"

"I wanna sleep on a bed!"

"This is my caring face" she said motioning to her blank face "Does it look like I care?"

Right when Sonny said that her mom returned with sandwiches. Chad smirked at Sonny before turning to Sonny's mom. "Thank You… where am I going to be sleeping?"

"Sonny's bed. Sonny will sleep her on the couch."

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Sonny he is our guest we will get the bed."

"Tawni was our guest but, she slept on the couch!"

"This is different!" Sonny was about to open her mouth again to argue but her mom cut her off "Don't say another word Allison! He is sleeping on your bed."

"Fine"

"Good, now when your done eating its straight to bed you two. You both have work tomorrow."

"Work?" Chad questioned

"Yeah you're an actor." She snapped at him

"What do I do?" 

"You act!" she screamed

He looked down quietly and began eating his sandwich. Sonny signed and also started eating. When she finished she looked over to see Chad with half of his sandwich still there and was once again crying.

"Chad" she sighed out as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, please stop crying."

"No, you don't love me anymore"

"Chad what are you talking about?"

"I got you in trouble and now you hate me" he chocked on the last few words

Sonny leaned over and hugged him. He hugged back and put his head on her shoulder. "Im sorry sonny"

"Its okay Chad." She pulled away and got up to throw their stuff away. When she returned she took Chad to her room. "Here you go Chad!"

"Wait!" Chad yelled before she left. "Will you stay with me for tonight?"

"Sure" sonny answered with a smile.

They both got dressed and Sonny slept on one side of the bed while Chad slept on the other. During the night though Chad woke up scared so he curled up to sonny. They both had to go wake up soon cause they had to go to the studio. Neither knew or was prepared for the day ahead of them.

AN: This chapter sucked beyond belief. I know. The next chapter will be much better. They're gonna be at the studio soon so there will be more to do Please review I want atleast 30 for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy! So here's the next chapter sorry it's short: /

* * *

Sonny pulled into Condor Studios and she already had a headache. It started when Chad wanted to drive this morning. She told him he couldn't but he found his license. She tried thinking of reasons but they were mostly 2nd grade answers. Eventually she had it and told him to shut up. Then once again guess what he did? Bet ya can't guess? He started crying. Can you believe it? Chad Dylan Cooper was the biggest cry baby ever! How his parents stood him, Sonny wondered. Afterwards they started driving but Chad was hungry and wanted breakfast. He made her stop at McDonalds, then he wanted a happy meal. They don't serve happy meals at 6:30 in the morning! Then again he is TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper can get anything he wants. Which he did. When he got his toy, it was a plush hat from the new Alice In Wonderland. He kept wearing it and then he made Sonny wear it. So as you could tell within the past 20 minutes she could think of 11 times she wanted to take his head off. But then where would he put the hat? Sonny and Chad got out of the car and made their way into the studio, hand in hand. Chad couldn't cross the parking lot by himself, he was afraid, again.

"Okay Chad now you have to go to Mackenzie Falls. I have to go to So Random, so go"

"Your leaving me?"

"Yes Chad im leaving you for a few hours at 11 we get a break. I'll meet you in the cafeteria. Just follow the other people, that will be wearing the same outfits as you okay?" 

he nodded before saying "Can You walk me?" Sonny couldn't help but smile and agree. The two walked in silence. You could tell that Chad remembered most of the place but was still nervous.

"well here you go!"

"Okay… I'll see you later?"

"Yeah by Chad remember just follow them around and do what they do." He nodded and smiled and I walked away.

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" The cast of so random –excluding Sonny and Zora- were laughing their butts off as they heard the story about Chad.

"It's not funny guys! This is serious! Okay well maybe him crying was a little funny but the accident wasn't! You see what you did Zora!" Sonny once again yelled at Zora.

"It wasn't my fault I said I was sorry!" Zora yelled back.

"Sorry? The boys brain was damaged and all you can say is sorry!"

"Yes! I can't go back in time! If I could fix it so that it never happened I would Sonny I really would but I just cant!" Zora screamed and then locked herself in the vents. Sonny looked up to see the once laughing cast of So Random glaring at her.

"What?"

"What? You made the little girl cry AGAIN and all you can say is What?" Tawni said copying Sonny from before.

"Yeah Sonny, I mean we talked to her and she is truly sorry, you cant keep yelling at her every time you see her now." Nico broke in.

"Do you guys understand what she did? She put Chad in the hospital, and now he's so hurt that he's acting like a 5 year old."

"We understand that but, Sonny she's only 11 she makes mistakes, Hell everyone makes mistakes, even me!" Tawni said. "Now I advise you fix this."

Sonny sighed when the loud speaker came on telling the cast to report to the stage. They were in the middle of rehearsal when security came in.

"Sonny Munroe?"

"Yeah" Sonny Asked.

" would like to speak to you."

"About what?

"Chad Dylan Cooper"

yeah didn't see that coming Sonny thought as she groaned and followed the security out.

AN: Yay! I finished haha sorry its not that good and it's a horrible cliff hanger but wait until ya find out what he did. I want atleast 50 reviews for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Im finally updating hahaha! Sorry for keeping you all waiting: P Who saw the commercial for the new Sonny? With Chad and sonny?? That was adorable Anyways please enjoying this chapter

As Sonny started the long walk to Mr. Condors office she kept thinking of everything Chad could have done. Maybe he just forgot his lines and his director yelled at him and made him cry. Yeah, that's probably it. When Sonny walked into Mr. Condor's office she saw Chad sitting there looking pretty upset and Mr. Condors Angry but also somewhat shocked and confused. I also so Chad's director there looking pretty peeved.

"Hello Sir what seems to be the problem?"

"The Problems you mean."

Sonny Groaned and glanced at Chad before continuing "What did he do?"

Chad's Director started. "Well it started with him not knowing what to do. He didn't have any idea what he was doing. He didn't even know where his dressing room was, what to wear, and don't even get me started on what he was like with the make up artists."

"Well the hospital said they were going to fax over the report of his condition." 

"Yes, but he shouldn't have memory loss! And he also shouldn't be following people into bathrooms!"

"Wait what!?!?!"

"Yeah. Apparently some idiot told him to follow around the people that are dressed the same as him." Sonny scratched the back of her head knowing she was the idiot. "So he followed Trevor into the bathroom. It also seems that they are all use to following Chad around so they are now all running around the set like headless chickens!!!"

"Well… it could be worst?" sonny offered more in a question then a statement.

"It seems we are going to have to postpone filming for a while" Mr. Condor finally stepped in. "We can't have Mackenzie Falls, until Chad can act a little bit more… mature" Mr. Condor trailed off looking at Chad who was currently balancing a pen from the desk on his nose.

"Well my mom works and he can't stay at my house alone."

"Your right, so that's why you will bring him everyday to work with you."

"Mr. Condor, Chad can't possibly stay with me while im working I mean can't we hire a babysitter?"

Both Adults shot her a look.

"Okay I will bring him but, whatever or whoever he breaks I'm not paying for." Sonny said before grabbing Chad and pulling him out of the office making the pen fall off his nose.

"Okay Chad you are going to sit here in the Prop house while I go to rehearsal."

"I don't wanna be alone"

"Too Bad" Sonny started leaving the room determined to leave before the tears started but instead of hearing him crying she heard the most ear piercing, ear shattering screams ever. It didn't even sound like a boy, like a human even. It sounded like nails screeching on a blackboard. Chad was laying on his stomach thrashing around screaming, and his face was beet red.

"Chad! Chad, Chad, CHAD! STOP IT!" Sonny covered her ears and went over to him. She put her hands over his mouth. He stopped and looked at her. She smiled and sighed until he licked her hand and started screaming again!

"Ew! Chad really how old are you??" She paused "Wait don't answer that"

"Don't Leave! Don't Leave! Don't Leave!"

Sonny couldn't take it anymore and just pushed him off the couch causing him to crash on the floor. Sonny was expecting him to cry but instead he stood up and pushed her and not knowing his own strength slammed her on the ground before walking away.

"What the Hell Just happened?"

AN: Whats happening with Chad? Well You see how bratty He is now imagine him as a child??? Any suggestions for the next chapter please send them in : )


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yay! New Chapter! Please read my new story 101 Things.

Sonny started to run after Chad when she ran into someone. She looked down to see it was Zora. Zora quickly got up and started walking away.

"Zora…wait." Sonny said

"yeah."

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I was just really scared when I found out what happened to Chad and then the fact that THIS happened to him I was just angry. I was angry at you when I found out it was you who did it but, I know you didn't mean for it to happen and I'm sorry for overreacting this morning."

"No sonny it was my fault I mean even though it wasn't suppose to happen it did. I mean look at Chad now he's even more obnoxious then the 'older' version."

"Why don't we both just say we were wrong and makeup?"

"Okay."

"Yay!" Sonny said then hugged the younger girl. The two pulled away when they heard a huge bang coming from the stage. They looked at each other before running there. When they opened the door they saw Nico and Grady laying on the ground being beaten by Chad with a prop.

Sonny immediately ran over and tried to pull him off but he pushed her off and continued the beating. Sonny finally at her wits end got up and Slapped Chad hard across the face.

He dropped the book and looked at her. Sonny then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside but not before hearing Marshall telling her to have the week off.

"I don't want to hear a word from you until we get home." Sonny told him strictly. He simply nodded and reached out to hold her hand but she snatched it away before he could intwined their fingers.

"Sonny, I'm…"

"."

He looked down and got in the passenger seat of the car.

"Day Damn One." Sonny spoke silently to herself.

AN: I have a little dramatic twist im gonna throw in soon so please review! Do you think we could get me 100 reviews? Also Who heard about the new episode **SONNY WITH A KISS**….


	6. Chapter 6

AN: FINALLY SUMMER! I'm so happy. I just got out the 25th. Anyways sorry for not updating had finals all week and I've been busy. I'm probably updating all my stories today maybe even a new one-shot who knows : ) Anyways enjoy and review.

Sonny And Chad arrived back at the house. Sonny was extremely pissed at Chad and didn't want anything to do with him at this moment. Chad walked silently behind Sonny. He never had anyone to really care about him and take care of him and he had a feeling that he just blew it. Chad's parents were never there for him. They made him start acting at a young age. They wanted the fame and the money. They made him work and took most of the money and went on vacations around the world never calling unless they have a new job opportunity for him. Don't get him wrong Chad loved acting but, he wished he had someone there for him. He had a new nanny every week as a child, and they barely looked his way. Though at the moment Chad doesn't remember much he does remember the pain he was put through and he was hoping Sony wouldn't put him through that again.

"Sonny?" her mom asked when the two walked into the house. "What are you guys doing here you should be at the studio?" 

"Why? So Chad can get me fired? Yeah No Thanks."

Chad looked down ashamed.

"What Happened?"

"Well he followed his male cast mate into the bathroom, caused chaos in the makeup department, slammed me into the ground, got me in trouble with Mr. Condor, beat Nico and Grady with a prop, and just caused destruction!"

"Oh…."

"Yeah, I can't deal with him right now you can."

Sonny shot Chad one last glare before storming off to her room and slamming the door.

-.-.-.-.-. POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat down on the couch realizing that I just messed up big time. sat down next to me.

"Let me guess you hate me too?"

"No I don't hate you Chad. Why did you do those things though?"

"Well Sonny told me to follow the people wearing the same thing to me, and the people keep trying to put this poser and black stuff on my face and eyes. Then Sonny pushed me off the couch so I pushed her back and her friends made fun of me and were being really mean so I hit them and then Sonny hit my face."

"Well Chad Sonny shouldn't have hit you or pushed you but you shouldn't have hit her either and hurt her friends."

"But they were being mean to me!"

"I know but, you should have been the bigger person."

"How can I be the bigger person have you seen the blonde one."

She chuckled. "Not like that you should be better then them and act better."

"Oh… but its too late and now sonny will never talk to me again."

"I doubt that. You should just go an apologize."

"I tried she won't listen to me."

"She's probably cooled down by now. Try again"

Chad smiled "Thanks ." 

She reached over and hugged him. He hugged back smiling. He walked over to Sonny's room and knocked.

She slowly opened the door. "Yes?"

"Im really sorry Sonny. I didn't mean to hurt you and your friends. I promise I'll be the bigger person next time please don't hate me."

A small smiled crept it way on Sonny's face and she let him in the room and closed the door.

"Apologize accepted. And By The way I never hated you I was just mad."

"I was afraid you were going to leave."

"Why would I leave?"

"I don't know that what parents and nannies always did."

"What?"

"My parents are never around or have time for me. They don't want me and I thought you did but after I did those things I thought you were going to change your mind."

Sonny smile completely faltered. She never knew chad had it this rough. She thought he had everything but he never had the one thing he really wanted.

"Don't worry Chad I'm not going anywhere." She leaned over and hugged him tight.

"I Love you Sonny."

"I love you too Chad"

AN: How did you like it? If any of you guys have any ideas what I should do next please tell me : ) I already know how this is going to end and everything I just need help getting there haha : ) Also please Review. I don't like writing when I don't get any reviews because I fell like no one reads it,


End file.
